The Past, Present and Future Seeker
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: What happens when a new kid arrives at P.S. 118, who has a machine that can see the past, present and future? A/H


Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or associated characters, nor do I _own "The Poof Point_" or associated characters. 

Quick Note: This story is roughly based on the movie "The Poof Point". I saw it, and thought it would be awesome Hey Arnold style, so here I am writing it! And yeah I know I should be working on "The Cruise" but I need a quick break from it – to be honest. ^_^ So in the meantime, here's this…thing! *Oh, and if anyone has done this plot before, I give credit to you, too! ~* 

**The Past, Present and Future Seeker**

"Class," Mr. Simmons struggled at the front of the class for everyone to listen. "Class," he repeated, as everyone turned to Mr. Simmons. "Listening ears," he added as the chattering died down. 

"We are lucky enough to have a new student today," he said with a smile, waving a hand towards the door in a swift motion. "Please give a nice big welcome to our newest classmate, _Intell I. Gent_." 

A short kid entered the room, with short chocolate brown hair and big, intelligent looking, dark green rimmed glasses. He wore a chequered navy blue shirt, with long brown pants. He posed with three textbooks under his right arm. A regular smart guy geek. 

"Please say a few words that describe your special personality, in a special way," Mr. Simmons said with a friendly smile, as Intell adjusted his glasses. 

"Well," he said in his high-pitched nerdy voice, "I really don't have much to articulate about myself," he started as Helga snickered, "except that I simply adore computers and high-tech matters, and I cherish all school subjects," he smiled warmly, "Oh, and I use to live in New York." 

"Well," Mr. Simmons smiled, "that's wonderful, and very unique. That makes you very special," he finished. The class felt like throwing up because he over-used the word 'special.' "We all welcome you here. I think you'll meet a lot of great people here, Intell," he smiled, "our class will welcome you with open arms." 

Intell smiled, and took a deep breath before exhaling. 

"You may take a seat behind Arnold," he pointed to the football-headed hero and positive thinker, and Intell smiled quickly at Arnold before taking a seat behind him. Arnold smiled back warmly. Mr. Simmons presumed babbling on about The _War of Independence_. 

"What a nerd!" Helga snickered to herself. "_Ah well…_" she thought to herself. "_I can forget this Intell I. Gent kid as quick as he came_," she said, added heavy sarcasm into Intell I. Gent, as she ripped a small piece of her notebook paper and spit a spitball at Arnold's head. 

Arnold cringed, and turned around with a frown. He glared at her, and she innocently blinked, shifting her attention from Mr. Simmons to Arnold. "What?" she said as innocently as possible. When Arnold turned his head she snickered, and spit another spitball, this time at Intell. 

Intell spun around, and glared at Helga. She raised half of her eyebrow. "What are you lookin' at, four eyes?" she snapped and Intell frowned. Arnold turned around to see a very hurt looking Intell, and then his eyes flickered from a guilty Helga, to Intell. 

"It's okay Intell, she's mean to _me_ all the time, too. I just ignore her though," Arnold said with a smile. 

Intell nodded, and smiled. "Thank you…" he paused, "…'Arnold'… was it?" 

"Yeah," Arnold smiled. 

Gerald tapped Arnold on the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing making friends with the new class geek, man?" he whispered so Intell wouldn't hear him. 

Arnold smiled. "He seems nice enough. I don't think of him as a geek…I think of him as an smart, friendly classmate." 

Gerald shook his head sympathetically. "You're a bold kid, man, a bold kid…" he trailed off, focusing his attention on Mr. Simmons again. 

The day dragged by, Intell quickly getting into the swing of things. He participated vastly in all subjects, much to Phoebe's dismay, and ate lunch with Arnold and Gerald at lunchtime. 

The school bell sounded, reminding everyone it was time to go home. 

Everyone poured out of the school and into the streets, rushing home. 

Intell was walking down _Vine Street_, headed towards his home when he heard two people crash. Intell turned his head towards the two people crashing, just to notice Helga and Arnold lying both on the ground, surrounded by scattered books and items. He walked up to them. 

"Are you two okay?" he asked; concerned. 

Helga glared at him, before talking. "Yeah I'm fine. I always seem to crash into _football-head_, here," she said before dusting herself off. Arnold stood up. 

"Yeah," he nodded, helping Helga up. 

"See ya 'round, loosers," Helga yelled over her shoulder. Arnold shook her head in disapproval as he watched her leave. Intell looked at Helga and then Arnold. 

"Why does she always torment _you_ in particular?" he asked curiously. 

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I don't know…I just ignore it, though," he said as he headed towards his home. 

"I think I know why," Intell started. Arnold blinked. "You do?" 

"Yeah. There's one reasonable explanation for her crucial behaviour," he said, before walking towards his home. "She _likes_ you," he said simply, leaving Arnold stunned and confused. 

~ 

Arnold opened his front door, just to be greeted by Grandpa who was in the kitchen. "Hey shortman, how was school?" he inquired, rummaging through the fridge to find something to eat, not looking up. 

Arnold walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "A new kid came today. His name's _Intell. I Gent_, and he came from New York," Arnold explained. 

"_Intell I. Gent_, eh?" Grandpa asked, grabbing a cookie and a glass of milk, and then taking a seat beside Arnold. "Is he _intelligent_?" he joked. 

Arnold smiled and nodded. "Yeah." 

**_Ring, ring_**

The phone sounded from in the hallway, and Arnold stood up. "I'll get it," he called before picking up the phone from its cradle. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Arnold, its me, Intell," Intell voiced from the other end. He sounded excited and surprised…for some reason. 

Arnold smiled. "Oh hey, Intell," he said simply. 

"You know earlier how I said Helga likes you?" Intell asked. 

Arnold nodded. "Yeah. About that…" he started. 

"It turns out that you like her too!" Intell said. Arnold opened his mouth to object, but Intell continued. 

"You two get married!" 

Arnold dropped the phone in shock, and then picked it up. "Hello, Arnold?" Intell said from the other end. 

"Yeah…I'm here," Arnold said, still stunned. "What do you mean Helga and I get _married_?" he asked. One time he had had a dream of him and Helga married, but he never thought it would actually happen. 

"Well, being the intelligent kid I am, I have a machine that can see the present and the future…" he started, "and I got curious so I typed in your names on my PC, and I saw the future and the past." 

"What was it like?" Arnold asked curiously. 

"Well…you'd have to come see if for yourself. Both of you…" Intell trailed off. "Call Helga and tell her to come to my house at 5," he said. "You both have to come, and see this. I live on 34 Vine Street." 

Arnold nodded. "Okay, see you then." He placed the phone back in its cradle, before picking it up again and dialing Helga's number. 

"Hello?" Helga answered. 

"Hey Helga, its Arnold. You won't believe what Intell just told me…" he started. 

"Hey, didn't I tell you to never phone my house again?" Helga snapped from the other end, remembering the time Arnold had spilt paint on her and phoned her to apologize. 

"Yeah, but Helga, this is important! Intell said to go to his house at 5." 

"Where does he live?" Helga asked from the other end. "And why should I?" 

"You have to! He says he has a machine that can see the past, present and future!" Arnold exclaimed. "And he lives on 34 Vine Street." 

Helga blinked curiously. "Okay…past present and future?" she asked sceptically. 

"Yeah," Arnold nodded. "He says that we…get married," he said hesitantly, an annoying blush creeping up on him. Helga blushed furiously on the other end. 

"So see you at his house at 5," he clicked the phone back in its cradle 

Helga clicked the phone back on its cradle also, after hearing the loud monotonous sound that told her Arnold was no longer on the other end. 

'_Oh Arnold, my beloved. Imagine…us…married!_' she swooned happily. '_I can't wait until 5_!' she added happily, smiling dreamily as she pulled out her heart shaped Arnold locket. '_Intell might be the key to our future_!' she swooned, kissing her locket quickly before stuffing it down her dress. 

** 

The next chapter will be up sooner or later...I'm wrapped up in "The Cruise" at the moment. So don't expect anything anytime soon, although I may surprise you...^_^. In the meantime... 

Keep readin', 

Reviewin', 

And enjoyin'! 

~ Satokasu Suki   



End file.
